


Comfortember 19: Memory Lane

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, I don't know how you get Breda NOT to swear, Slice of Life, Swearing, always swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Brosh tugged on Fuery's elbow and stage-whispered, "Hey, what's going on?"But Havoc cut in with a grin: "Ed's trying to butt in on a planning session. Hope you brought popcorn."
Relationships: Denny Brosh & Team Mustang, Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Heymans Breda & Vato Falman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 19: Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yes, I admit this is not comfort, just a slice of life, and moreover a very loose interpretation of the prompt, but my thirst for Team Mustang slices of life is unquenchable, so here you go.

Sergeant Brosh opened the door to Mustang's office with trepidation; he never knew what new breed of insanity would greet him on the other side. Today, he found an office divided: Fullmetal was standing with Breda and Falman around a desk; everyone else was watching them from the fringes.

Brosh tugged on Fuery's elbow and stage-whispered, "Hey, what's going on?"   


But Havoc cut in with a grin: "Ed's trying to butt in on a planning session. Hope you brought popcorn."

Denny looked from the lieutenant to the trio at the desk. Fullmetal's face was as red as his jacket as Breda and Falman volleyed words over his head with frightening speed.

"Can we go in here?" Breda asked, jabbing a pen at the map. Falman shook his head.  


"No basement, no sewer connection."  


_Ed tried, "But what if--"_  


Breda drew a big X on the map. "Good. Ok. What's closest to it that does connect?"

"This one, but it's privately owned by an absentee landlord."  


_Ed tried again, "Hey, why don't we--"_  


Breda spun his pen around his knuckles. "So he won't know til we apologize. Works for me. The ones next to it?"

"The same man owns this one and this one, this one connects."  


_"HEY--"_  


"We'll have to be prepared for flash floods, this late in the spring," Falman added thoughtfully.  


"Fuckin rain," Breda groaned. "Ok, so--"  


" ** _HEY!_** " Ed shouted, waving his hands in their faces. "HELLO ASSHOLES, don't ignore me, I outrank you in case you forgot!"  


Breda turned to him with exaggerated slowness, and Brosh had never been so glad to not be the recipient of a gaze. It would have eviscerated any normal man.  


"Yes,... _sir_?"

Fullmetal, invincible to all such attacks, stood up straight and glared right back up at him.

"We know where they are. Why can't we just--" he mimed clapping his hands together-- "go in?"  


"Won't work," Breda and Falman said in unison. Fullmetal scowled.  


"The military has tried to raid them three times, and failed every time," Falman explained. Breda turned back to study the map. "Every time, they vanish; they must be escaping through the sewers. So this time, we want to cut off all their possible escape routes before going in."  


Ed gave him an incredulous look. "And you just... have the whole sewer system memorized?"  


Falman smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "Well, it's all public record."  


"What, you just sit around reading public records?"  


Breda looked up and clapped Falman on the shoulder. "When we're planning a raid, he does. This man's fuckin invaluable. Now, if that’s all, _sir?_ We've got a deadline here. Any of these unoccupied?"  


Falman nodded, pointing. "This one and this one."

"Great. We can set Hawkeye up here..."  


As Fullmetal silently fumed, Brosh dropped the files he'd come to deliver and exited the room. He'd spend the rest of the evening daydreaming scenarios where Lt. Breda called HIM 'fuckin invaluable.'"  



End file.
